


Simple Suggestions

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Smut, hypnotherapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: His friend recommended seeing a hypnotist to help Reita sleep better. It only takes one session for Reita to see drastic results.





	

    "Do you really think this will work?" Reita asked dubiously as they approached the office.

    "It's helped a lot of other people," Uruha reassured him.

    "All I need is some sleep."

    "It helps. What do you have to lose?"

    Guessing that was true, Reita let his best friend lead him in. The secretary smiled at them as they approached the desk, glancing at Reita.

    "Suzuki san right?"

    "That's me."

    "He'll be right out to greet you. Have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

    "No thanks." Reita gave her a half-smile in response and sat with Uruha, looking around nervously. He had never been to a hypnotist before, and he could only think of the phony party tricks when he heard the word, or think of Hollywood movies when people were hypnotised to steal treasures or store secrets. But he hadn't been sleeping very well for awhile now, and Uruha had been trying to help him. He'd tried almost everything but prescription drugs. This was pretty much his last chance before he headed into a doctor, but he was so reluctant to do it because he didn't want to become addicted. There was too much history of that in his family for him to feel comfortable about it.

    "Don't look so scared," Uruha chuckled, nudging him.

    "I feel like I'm going to see a witch doctor," the blonde muttered.

    "I wouldn't let you see a witch doctor. This sort of thing has helped a couple of my friends."

    "I trust you, Uru. I still just feel… uneasy."

    "Suzuki san?"

    The quiet but smooth voice made him look up, and he saw a man wearing thick-framed spectacles with wavy dark hair approaching them, folder held in hand. He stopped in front of them and bowed slightly, continuing in his cool way of speech.

    "I'm Matsumoto."

    "Nice to meet you." Reita bowed slightly as well, taken a bit aback at the young man with stylish but nice-looking clothes before him. He had assumed a hypnotist would wear something crazier, or more in a hippie style and stinking of plants and fire. This modern appearance was far from what he had expected. "This is my friend Takashima. He's the one that recommended me to you."

    "Thank you for bringing him." Matsumoto gave Uruha a warm but calm smile. "I'll have him back out shortly."

    Reita shared a glance with Uruha before he stood and followed the shorter man down the hall and into an office with a plush chair in front of a simple, clean white desk. The blonde took the seat offered to him, while Matsumoto sat across from him and folded his hands on the desk.

    "What do you know about hypnosis?" was the plain question asked.

    "That it's a party trick," Reita responded, making himself comfortable and looking around the office, which was lined with bookshelves filled with tomes on what looked like almost every subject. There was no hint of circus themes, or wild outlandish new wave items, or anything that reminded him of witchcraft.

    "It's not any of the things you're thinking about. Not this kind, at least."

    There was a clock ticking somewhere, and it reminded Reita of old noir movies too much. He turned his gaze back to the hypnotist in front of him, noticing that the man's eyes were quite beautiful, blue and clear and bright. Matsumoto leaned back in his chair, bringing his hands together so each fingertip was resting against the matching finger of the opposite hand.

    "This is simple hypnotherapy, a slight suggestion of change that your body responds to."

    "And you usually help with sleep?"

    "Hypnosis has proven to be very helpful in areas such as insomnia and quitting smoking and alcohol. If you're struggling, you're in the right place. I've had a good track record with helping the sleepless."

    Reita studied Matsumoto's face for a bit before he too leaned back in his chair. "So what do I need to do? I'm ready for a good night's sleep."

    The cool expression was changed by a soft, but somehow charming, smile stretching the hypnotist's. "Let's start by looking into my eyes. Don't look away."

    Easy enough. Reita was drawn to those eyes anyway. He locked his gaze into them, staring into the light pools and finding shadows and new colours flitting through the topaz.

    "Now just listen to my voice. Take deep breaths."

     He did so, and he felt his body relaxing. For a bit of time, he heard Matsumoto's voice talking to him, making the usual inane suggestions that he was entering a quiet space, white light, blah blah, but eventually he relaxed so much that he felt almost like he was about to drift off, felt truly peaceful and at rest.

    A snap jerked him out of it, and he looked wildly around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. Matsumoto was smiling in front of him, and the hypnotist asked, "How was it?"

    "What?"

    "Hypnosis. You seemed to be doing very well. Very restful."

    "I… I felt like I was sleeping…"

    "That's a good sign."

    The blonde looked up at the clock, alarmed to see that a whole fifteen minutes had passed. It surely hadn't been that long, had it? It had only been a couple of minutes. Matsumoto was continuing, so he tried to gather himself to listen.

    "Lie in bed and just take deep breaths like that. Try to go back into that place, that state of calm. Your body should do the rest for you. If not, come back and I'll try another suggestion."

    "What if the second time doesn't work?"

    "If a third attempt doesn't work, I'll refund your money for all sessions."

    "You're that confident?"

    That charming smile was back on his face as he stood. "I'm very good at what I do. If I fail you, you deserve your money back."

    "How many times have you failed?"

    "I can count on one hand the failures I've had since I was certified. You don't need to worry. Just go home, relax, and enjoy it."

    "Thanks." He guessed. He bowed and went back out to Uruha, followed by the hypnotist. As Matsumoto let them out, he said, "Sleep well, Suzuki san."

    Reita smiled as best he could - the guy had been nice the entire time, after all - and went on his way, shoving his hands in his pockets. As soon as they were out, his best friend was asking, "How was it?"

    "Relaxing, at least. He has a very soothing voice."

    "That's what everyone else has said. He had a nice aura about him."

    "Well, I'll see if he's actually done anything to help me tonight." Reita elbowed Uruha as they reached the parking lot. "I'll talk to you later."   

    When he settled down after a good workout and shower, he tried to do as he had been told. He took the deep breaths, tried to focus on quiet, but he had some difficulty with it. Even so, Matsumoto's voice was echoing in his head, and with that quiet murmur, he was able to calm his mind and relax into the bed.

    "I really like you, Suzuki san."

    He looked over at Matsumoto, who was looking down at the barrier they were leaning on. His cheeks were flushed, fingers trembling nervously as Reita stared at him.

    "You like me?" Reita asked incredulously. "We barely know each other."

    "I know. Still… I'd like to get to know you even better. I feel comfortable around you."

    The blonde observed the smaller man for a bit before he reached over and put one of his large hands over Ruki's. When the blue eyes turned up to him, Reita smiled and told him, "I'd like to get to know you better too."

    Ruki smiled shyly, but let Reita pull him into a close hug. They embraced for a bit and pulled back, and Ruki asked, "Now what?"

    "We go on dates, silly."

    The younger man seemed a little insecure, but it wasn't too long after they became official that he was showing more genuine confidence. He glowed with it, he shone, he exuded it when he walked down the street, his gait becoming more assured and almost sassy. Reita loved when Ruki would lead the way, striding proudly, so he could watch his little lover. Things got more serious quickly, and it wasn't long before they would curl up after kissing and murmuring and licking and sucking, but never going further than that, too afraid to go too far. And then one night, they found themselves at the front door of Reita's house, where the blonde was telling his lover, "You don't have to say yes. We can just have a regular night."

    "But I want to. You're the only one I've… so…"

    Reita smiled and leaned down, kissing Ruki's plump, red lips softly. He murmured to his boyfriend, "I'll be gentle."

    "Please go slow."

    It started that way, with lots of stops and gasps and nervous exchanges, but when they had begun, it wasn't long before Ruki was arching his back, moaning with surprise and pleasure as Reita took his virginity, his hands folded on the back of the blonde's neck and coming with a long, confused but aroused, whimpering moan. When finished, Reita kissed his way down Ruki's thin arm to his shoulder and then his mouth, making sure his lover felt loved and fulfilled.

    Ruki had a learning period, but after that it went from slow and loving to hot and passionate when it needed to, and Reita couldn't stop loving this man he'd happened to meet one day. They made love with the diamond ring sparkling on Ruki's finger, and it seemed so suddenly that the big day was there, and he was pacing the room with Uruha watching him. His friend almost had to drag him out and to the altar, but when Ruki came out wearing the wedding dress he'd insisted on, Reita knew he was making the right choice.

    "I'm glad that's over," Ruki murmured with a soft laugh when they had finally escaped their reception and had made it to their honeymoon suite. Reita chuckled with him and gave him a deep, loving kiss.

    "You're all mine now," he told his new husband as they ended up tumbling onto the bed.

    "Be gentle as you take off the dress."

    "Oh, it's not coming off."

    "Then be gentle as you don't take it off."

    They had managed to abstain for a couple weeks before the wedding, so when Reita gently thrust himself into Ruki, it was like that first time all over again, when his husband felt tight and new and acted like it too. He had to push the asymmetrical skirt up around Ruki's waist as they kissed and moaned and he took Ruki slowly in missionary, Ruki's slender legs hooked over his elbows to give more depth. When he rolled onto his back and Ruki straddled him facing away and sat on his length with a long, breathy moan, he tried to push the skirt out of the way so he could open the pert globes of Ruki's ass and see his cock splitting his husband.

    "God," Ruki moaned as he leaned forward, the corset back of the dress accentuating the curves in his spine as he tried to steady himself, "it feels so good…"

    "You do, babe. Fuck," Reita hissed as Ruki slipped and fell hard onto him. "Ride me."

    The younger man's hips moved fluidly, dragging Reita into wave after wave of pleasure as he watched the sight, not even minding when some of the sheer fabric fell over it. But then he sat up and pushed Ruki onto his hands and knees, lifted the skirt of the dress as far up his lover's back as he could, and began thrusting a bit faster, holding the slim hips tightly.

    "Fuck," Ruki moaned, looking back at him, his red-painted lips and bright blue eyes standing out against the array of white around him. "Oh god, I want you to take me…"

    "I'm taking you, babe," Reita replied sweetly while grinding deep into Ruki's ass, drinking up the heat and warmth around his cock and the sound of the erotic moaning and whimpering such vriction was eliciting from the beautiful man beneath him. "Harder?"

    "Please, just for a bit, please…"

    The bed creaked beneath them, Ruki's breathless pleadings spurring Reita on until his bride was a mess on the bed, clutching the covers, his flushed face surrounded by the clouds of white that tumbled around him.

    "Oh god, Reita, oh god…"

    With a groan, the blonde pulled out of Ruki's hips and turned him around. They kissed deeply and passionately, lips and tongues clashing as they panted and tried to keep the heat tamed in their bodies. Slowly Reita sat and leaned against the headboard, and Ruki was in his lap. He thrust in again, both of them moaning at the same time, and continued his gentle thrusting from before. Ruki's forehead leaned onto his, their hazy eyes meeting as the blonde whispered his vows over and over again between more kisses, between moans and pants and gentle exclamations. And they came together as they held one another tightly, names on lips and twining in breath as the skirt of the wedding dress pooled around them.

    "I love you," they told each other as they slid down to lie on the bed, still entangled with each other. "More than anything."

    When Reita awoke from the dream in the morning, he sat up and put his face in his hands for a few moments, remembering each little bit so vividly. It took him awhile before he got up and went about his weekend morning routine, but he was still pondering what he had seen and experienced in his sleep the night before. Out at the store to get things for dinner that night, he was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw someone who was now too familiar walking ahead of him.

    "Matsumoto!" he called, and the smaller man turned to face him, surprise lighting his face.

    "Suzuki san, right?" Matsumoto asked as Reita caught up to him. "I wouldn't have expected to see you here."

    "I wouldn't have either."

    "How did you sleep last night?"

    "Very well, in fact."

    A smile lit up the hypnotist's face, making those blue eyes sparkle. Reita felt his breath stolen by how beautiful this man was, and when he spoke, Reita was almost lost again. "I'm glad to hear that. I am truly happy when I hear I've helped someone."

    "Can I ask a question?"

    "Certainly."

    "What do you do, to cause sleep?"

    "I just put some suggestions into your mind that guide it towards sleeping better."

    "And do you add anything in? That might make them dream specific things."

    The other shook his head, his glossy hair swishing around his face. "I don't do anything like that."

    "I see…" That was surprising. Reita almost would have expected someone to put ideas in his head.

    "But dreams do tend to reflect thoughts and ideas you've had. It's not a bad thing to think more about those, if it's present very strongly in your dreams."

    Reita nodded and looked over Ruki. The other flushed slightly and asked, "Can I help you?"

    "Well, I was also wondering…" Think more about it? Reita didn't see how it could be wrong to try. He smiled gently and finished, "Could I maybe take you to coffee sometime?"

    Ruki stared at him, apparently taken aback, before replying, "Well, seeing as you're sleeping well, you don't need to be my patient for the moment."

    "Great. How about Tuesday?"

    "Tuesday would be wonderful."

    They figured out the time and the place, and parted. When Reita looked back, Ruki was still standing there, waving to him. Feeling much lighter in heart and much more at peace, the blonde, to his own surprise, looked forward to seeing his hypnotist for a second time and seeing how far the suggestions his mind was giving him would go.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to Laura~
> 
> From the keywords "smut, hypnosis, wedding dress"


End file.
